


Muse

by Zinko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinko/pseuds/Zinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This illustration was inspired by the fanfic "The Other Swan" written by Jeanyoo1.</p><p>Digital painting made with Photoshop from scratch, using photos as graphical references. Minimalism, subtlety and lightness. The goal was to capture the spark of inspiration that Emma feels when she looks at Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeanyoo1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanyoo1/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Lola and Tiff, thank you.


End file.
